Printers are now being used to print on porous print media, such as textiles, in addition to traditional print media, such as paper. Some printers capable of printing on porous print media are not capable of printing on non-porous print media. Other printers can be converted to print on either type of print media. These printers have the advantage of versatility and can save money on equipment costs. However, the conversion process can be lengthy, difficult, and can require special tools. For commercial printers, in particular, these drawbacks can make converting from one print media type to another cost prohibitive due to money lost while the printer is out of service during the conversion. Thus, there is a need for a printer capable of printing on non-porous and porous print media that can be rapidly converted for printing on either type of print media.